


Crown

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Momo and Thyme spend an afternoon making flower crowns for one another





	Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Thyme belongs to takibert, Momo belongs to cockismybusiness!   
> I dunno, I wanted to write flower crown shenanigans and these two just popped into my heads so ye   
> Commissions are still open!   
> Check my tumblr, blackfen, for more details

The predator sneaked carefully through the tall grass, keeping low to the ground, nearly crawling along the smooth, even ground, ears trained for the slightest sound that might indicate his prey had caught on to his presence. Keeping the prey’s form in line of sight at all times, he steadily moved closer, precise in each foot placement. Biting his tongue to keep from giggling, not even trying to keep the smile off his face, the predator gleefully, expertly weaved through the blades of grass like a clever snake, closing in, eyes trained on the broad back of his defenseless, unsuspecting prey. A few more vigilant steps then, the predator was springing forward, hurtling himself towards his prey. Only for the broad figure to lean to the side, causing the predator to fly past him, tumbling onto the ground with a loud thump. 

“You alright?” Thyme asked, placing his elbows on his dirt stained knees as he leaned over to smile down at Momo. 

“If you knew I was there, you could have just let me tackle you.” Momo pouted, rolling over onto his back. 

Thyme nodded, the blond hair hanging in front of his eyes shifting slightly at the movement, “You’re right. We’ll try again.” 

“No, the moment has been lost.” Momo heaved a over-exaggerated, overly dramatic heavy sigh as he sat up. Brushing dirt and debris from his hands, he brushed a lock of sweaty blond hair out of his eyes then flashed a smile up at Thyme, “I can think of a way you can make it up to me, though.” 

“So can I.” Thyme murmured, his smile growing. 

Giggling softly, Momo leaned forward, expecting a kiss but was surprised when Thyme suddenly dropped something light onto the top of his head. Blinking rapidly in confusion, he glanced up at Thyme to find him smiling softly, a look of satisfaction clear on his half-obscured face. Reaching up, he gingerly touched whatever it was on his head. It felt circular, going completely around the circumference of his head. What his fingers came into contact with was soft, smooth, and felt somewhat fragile. Still utterly baffled, Momo dug a small mirror out of his pack. Peering into it, he finally discovered just what Thyme had put on his head. 

A flower crown, a nicely made one too. Bright white flowers, combined with small pink ones, were woven expertly into a circular shape, creating a beautiful crown. Through the flower’s petals, he could see the alluring green of their stems and leaves. All in all, he found him impressed with the craftsmanship. Looking up at Thyme, he asked, “You made this?”

Thyme nodded, “For you.”

“Thank you, I love it.” Momo smiled, his cheeks tingling with heat. Scooting forward, he pushed up onto his knees, stretched up a bit further so he could kiss Thyme on the cheek, “Where did you learn to make a flower crown?” 

“I taught myself.” Thyme responded, readjusting the flower crown slightly, “A few years ago when I was bored.” 

“Well,” Momo said, plopping down on the ground beside Thyme’s legs, wrapping one arm snuggly around his thigh, “you’re really good at it.” 

“Thank you.” Thyme paused for a moment then chuckled softly, “It took a lot of practice.” 

“How long did this one take to make?” Momo asked, using the mirror to assist him in arranging the crown and his hair into the perfect positioning. When he was satisfied, he fished the Sheikah Slate out of its holster, powered up the camera app and took a couple photos of himself, positioning his head so the flower crown was the prominent feature in each photo, then leaned over, raising the Sheikah Slate up to snap a pic of both him and Thyme, who offered a sweet, happy smile. Content with the snapped photos, Momo made a mental note to show them off later, and put the Sheikah Slate back. 

“Couple of hours. Finding the right flowers took the most time.” 

“Could you teach me how to make one? I want to make one for you, too!” 

“Sure.” Thyme responded with a nod, a small, pleased smile on his face, “I have a lot of flowers left over.” He patted the empty space beside him with one hand, inviting Momo to join him, and reached behind him with the other, retrieving a small basket filled to the brim with various flowers of different sizes, colors and shapes. 

Joining Thyme on the log, Momo pressed closer, smooshing himself against his side, settling his chin on his shoulder, and watched as he demonstrated how to go about weaving a flower crown together. It didn’t really seem all that difficult so when Thyme handed him the basket so they could get started, Momo confidentiality dug in, picking up the flowers he thought would best compliment Thyme. Within moments, he came to the realization that it wasn’t as easy as it looked. Frowning deeply, his brows furrowed in concentration, the tip of his tongue peeking out the corner of his mouth, Momo tried to mimic what Thyme had shown him but couldn’t get the flowers to cooperate. Every attempt wound up crumpling in his hands. 

“Here,” Thyme said gently, a already halfway completed flower crown resting in his lap, “let’s do it together.” 

Pouting, a little irritated that he couldn’t do it himself since this was supposed to be flower crown made by him specifically for Thyme, Momo went to hand the deformed, barely holding together mess of a crown he had managed to get together but was stopped when Thyme leaned down to press a soft, warm kiss between his eyebrows, then on the bridge of his nose, followed by one on the tip of his nose then, finally, against his lips. Brushing the backs of his fingers along the curve of Momo’s cheek, he bumped their foreheads together, smiling brightly, his eyes, one hazy and the other colored the vibrant blue of a clear sky, peered at him through the shelf of blond strands.

“You’re so cute.” He murmured, playfully, happily nuzzling him. “Thank you for trying so hard for me.” 

Blushing, Momo smiled, “Would you say I ‘rose’ you to the occasion?”

Thyme snorted, leaning back with a teasingly dissatisfied look on her face, “That was bad, even for you. You don’t even have any roses.”

“Oh hush, I’m just pollen your leg.” 

“Keep making puns like that, and you’ll have a bud time.” 

“You flustered me. Lilac the ability to make better puns now.” Momo giggled. 

Thyme laughed heartily, slapping one of his dirt stained knees, “Okay, that one was good. Hand me that disaster.”

“So mean.” Momo whined, sticking out his bottom lip, giving Thyme his best kicked puppy dog look, which only made him laugh again. Handing over what was, admittedly, a disaster, he played extra close, special attention to every movement of Thyme’s large, calloused hands, trying to figure out where he’d gone wrong. Problem was, he couldn’t really tell. In simple, easy motions, his hands flowing in practiced steps, Thyme expertly got the beginning shape of the crown without so much as a single hiccup. As far as Momo could tell, he had done exactly the same, yet his had ended up as a mess, while Thyme’s already looked exceptionally better.

“It takes practice.” Thyme quietly informed him, handing the formed circular shape back to him, “Don’t expect perfection. Don’t put too much thought into it. Go slow. Make mistakes. Have fun.” 

Carefully take the half formed crown back, nervous that it’d immediately fall apart, Momo started working again. Moving slowly, keeping Thyme’s words in the back of his mind, he kept things easy, focusing more on just actually making the friggin crown, rather than making one that suited Thyme perfectly. To his delighted surprise, something came out of that. Very slowly, the crown was steadily built up until in his hands he held a messy, incredibly fragile but complete, coherent flower crown! It probably wouldn’t last very long but that did not matter in the slightest. He’d done it! 

Proudly holding it out for Thyme to see, he proclaimed, “Yay!”

“Yay,” Thyme replied softly, a proud smile on his face, “you did it.” 

“I did it!” Momo reached up to very carefully, very gingerly set the crown atop Thyme’s head. A huge smile spread across his face at the sight of it. Sure, it was imperfect, terribly messy and structurally unsound but he’d done it, it was atop Thyme’s head, they were both crowned flowers and he couldn’t be happier. Tugging out the Sheikah Slate again, he snapped a couple more pics as Thyme smiled peacefully into the camera, then scooted over until he and Thyme were side by side, raised the Sheikah Slate up high to take a picture of them together. That one would definitely be going into his special collection. 

“Thank you.” Thyme said, placing a warm kiss onto Momo’s cheek, “I love it.” 

“I’m glad.” Momo smiled, leaning back to kiss the underside of Thyme’s jaw, “I worked really hard on it.” Very cautiously adjusting it, freezing when it looked like it might fall apart then letting out a relieved breath when the crown held steadily, he shot Thyme a sheepish grin and said, “I’d be careful with it, though.” 

“I will exercise the utmost caution.” He chuckled, wrapping one arm snuggly around Momo’s waist, leaning down to place a kiss onto his temple, “Do you want to make another one?” 

He thought about it for a moment, really considering the option of going through the process of making a second one then slide off the log, settled himself beside Thyme’s leg, and began to fiddle with the Sheikah Slate. There came an amused, fond chuckle from above him, followed by warm, gentle fingers stroking his cheek then Thyme went back to finishing the crown he’d abandoned in order to help him. Returning his arm to the position around Thyme’s thigh, Momo rested his cheek on his leg, sighed contentedly and made a mental note to practice making another one at some point. While he was quite proud that he’d succeeded in the creation of a flower crown, the quality of it left a lot to be desired. Thyme deserved a much better flower crown, and he’d make it his duty to learn how to make one. 

Just not right now, because he was comfortable, and Thyme seemed content so it could wait for a little while.


End file.
